Cartas a mi amado Sora
by Princess Praline
Summary: Sora se ha ido desde hace ya 5 meses, y Sunao no hace mas que escribirle cartas, pues le ha prometido a su querido Kuu- chan, mantenerlo al tanto de todo. Pero, ¿A dónde se ha ido Hashiba y porqué? Pasen y lean para descubrirlo.


**Disclaimer** : Los personajes del anime Sukisyo no son de mi propiedad esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión y la historia es completamente mía. Espero les guste.

 **Summary** : Sora se ha ido desde hace ya 5 meses, y Sunao no hace mas que escribirle cartas, pues le ha prometido a su querido Kuu- chan, mantenerlo al tanto de todo. Pero, ¿A dónde se ha ido Hashiba y porqué? Pasen y lean para descubrirlo.

 **Cartas a mi amado Sora.**

 **Carta 1: Estoy aprendiendo a nadar.**

 _Querido Sora:_

 _Hace ya un mes que tuviste que irte y me dejaste solo. Una vez mas, siento como mi corazón se destroza por tu partida, pero, a diferencia de aquella fallida huida, comprendo perfectamente el porqué me has dejado. Kuu- chan a decir verdad, te extraño mucho, tanto como para llorar todas las noches, aferrado a Toshizu, recostado en la que solía ser tu cama, Matsuri- chan me ha dicho que debo distraerme y no pensar tanto en tu partida, pero simplemente me he es imposible. En fin, ya no quiero agobiarte con mis tonterías._

 _Te escribo la primer carta, para mantenerte al tanto de lo que sucede aquí en el instituto, tal como te lo prometí. Las cosas han ido mejor desde aquel día, Nanami- Chan y onichan se han ido de viaje a Italia, para despejar la mente de Nanami, Matsuri y yo, por otro lado, continuamos con los maestros del todo, y Sei, Kitamura y Shina, han progresado bastante, ahora son mas rápidos y eficientes._

 _Se me parte el alma cuando Sei pregunta cuando volverás… y ahora que lo pienso, Hashiba ¿Cuándo piensas regresar? Todos te extrañamos bastante… Ah! He comenzado a llorar, Kuu-chan._

 _Ayer, Kitamura se le declaró a Shina, es una pena que Shina le rechazara por Sei, jeje, me recuerdan a nosotros, Hashiba, ¿te acuerdas? Cuando éramos niños y me dijiste que me amabas, yo aun lo recuerdo. Y aquella vez en que vi a Yoru por primera vez, y cuando él vio a Ran, ahhh amor a primera vista, jeje estoy sonrojado Sora, es lindo recordar todo eso. En fin, no ha pasado mucho después de eso, las cosas siguen normales, ya sabes, supongo que nada ha cambiado, o al menos casi nada, el ambiente aun es tenso, todos me miran raro, creo que se me nota bastante la tristeza, pero, ¿y cómo no? Si nuevamente pierdo a mi amado Sora, nuevamente nos separan…_

 _… Hoy llevé a Toshizu a la lavandería, y pasé por el árbol en donde Ran te preguntó por qué un peluche era mas importante que él para Yoru. Matsuri-chan se burló de mi, dijo que empezaba a actuar como tú, jeje Ichikawa se ofreció a lavar a Toshizu, ya apestaba, aunque, a decir verdad, dudé bastante en si debía o no lavarlo, aún tenía tu esencia, y quería conservarla, pero Ichikawa dijo que ya era necesario, así que tomé la decisión, ¡no sabes el desastre que se hizo! Una niña quería llevárselo! ¡a Toshizu! Hubieras visto! Ichikawa hizo todo un alboroto, incluso término peleándose con la mamá y el papá de la niña, jaja, fue bastante gracioso, ja! después de eso, Sei se ofreció a secarlo, y como siempre, Shina lo acompañó, después de lo de ayer, decidimos seguirlos, para saber si Shina se animaría a declarársele a Sei, y así lo hizo. Ahora, justo en este momento están teniendo una cita, jeje mientras secan a Toshizu._

 _Supongo que a Minato-nichan y a Nanami-chan les dará gusto saber que ahora son pareja. ¡se ven tan lindos! Creo que mañana llegaban de su viaje. Ya ansío verlos, me pone muy feliz saber que regresen tan pronto. Y tú, Hashiba, espero también. Ahora, tengo que irme, Matsuri-chan, Ichikawa y Hano, me están dando clases de natación, así es Sora, estoy aprendiendo a nadar. ¿no te da gusto? Lo hago por ti, no se te olvide ¿eh? Cuando llegues, lo primero que haremos será ir a las piscinas a nadar, espero sorprenderte con mi experiencia, jeje eso si sobrevivo a las clases de Matsuri-Chan! je. Espero verte pronto, Hashiba._

 _Hasta entonces, cuídate y no olvides que te amo, Kuu-chan._

 _Atentamente:_

 _Sunao Fujimori (Nao)._

...

 **Notas de la autora:** Espero que les haya gustado, mi primer historia de Sukisyo. Amé la serie desde el primer capitulo hasta el final, pero ya no platicaré mas. Nos leemos después. Ciao :*


End file.
